The subject invention relates to circuit breakers. More particularly, the subject invention relates to racking mechanisms for draw out circuit breakers.
Draw out circuit breakers often include a mechanism for drawing the breaker in and connecting the breaker to corresponding electrical contacts. The mechanism is reversed to disconnect the circuit breaker from the electrical contacts when, for example, maintenance is performed along an electrical network to which the circuit breaker is connected. Typical racking mechanisms often require a high force be applied to rack the circuit breaker, and the amount of force necessary often increases as the number of electrical contacts to be engaged increases. As the number of contacts is increased, the force that, for example, a technician must apply to actuate a typical racking mechanism may exceed ergonomic limitations.
Further, during fault situations, a typical racking mechanism often allows the circuit breaker to be pushed out and disconnected from the electrical contacts as a result of electromotive forces occurring during the fault.